The Prince and the Lady
by SakuraS1000
Summary: Prince Syaoran is in a deep mess. He made a bet with his mother that he'll bring a bride home by the Christmas Ball. But after 1 months he hasn't find any that seem a possible choice to present to his mother. But the he meets Lady Kinomoto Sakura who lives in the village with her brother while their parents are away. She seem perfect but a little clumsy. Is she the one?
1. Chapter 1

Long, long ago in the kingdom of Tomoeda there lived a family called the Kinomotos. The father, Kinomoto Fujikata is the breadwinner of the family and the tutor to the royal family. The mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko is the beautiful wife of Kinomoto Fujikata and the mother of two beautiful children. The eldest and only son of the family, Kinomoto Touya is charismatic and talented overprotective brother of Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura is the beautiful and youngest daughter of the family. She's clumsy and dumb on certain matters but anyone can agree that she brings out the light of their hearts. When young Sakura was 16 their parents left Touya in charge while they were on a yearlong honeymoon. Touya then took care of his sister and refuses to let anyone that is not female let near her. So poor Sakura was lonely since she attends a mostly boys school and the girls there were jealous of her beauty. Her only friend Tomoyo is in the next town with her Aunt Sonomi. "Ah," she thought, "Wouldn't it be nice to have a friend who you can trust and share your secrets with." In the castle on the hill lives a boy with the same thought.

* * *

Li Family Royal Palace

Li Syaoran is the youngest child and the crown prince of the royal family. Her mother Queen Yelan is the partriach of the family and with his sisters, Futie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei they absolutely drives him crazy to no ends. His cousin Meilin was even worse. He knows that he has responsibilities but he wishes that he'll have some free time for his martial arts.

He wanted someone else other than his cousin to talk with him and share his views on the world. He sighs when his only friend Eriol Hiragizawa walked in. "Hey Syaoran! I heard from my father that you're getting married," Said Eriol. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Syaoran asked him. "Well you see your mother told the entire kingdom that you'll be married to Meilin by the end of the year," said Eriol. "Meilin? That's impossible! I need to find mother," he said and then left for the main hall.

He saw his mother Yelan sitting on her throne talking with her advisors. Yelan then saw him and dismissed the advisors. "Syaoran! What brings you here?" asked Yelan. "Mother, what does this mean when I heard from someone that I'll be marrying Meilin?" He asked. "Oh yes! Meilin came in the other day saying that if she can't marry you then no one can and she'll just die alone! She is my favorite and only niece and I really like her. She is what a princess is suppose to be. Besides I was planning in any case for you to be engaged to her. You've been with her since young and she has strong feelings for you," said Yelan.

"But I have no feeling for her at all!" yelled Syaoran. "I know that you have no feelings for Meilin, but still you got to marry sometimes. You're already 20! I want some grandchildren Syaoran," cried Yelan. "If you want some grandchildren then at least asked me and I'll go find a wife!" yelled Syaoran. "Alright my son, I'll humor you. If you can find a suitable daughter-in-law in a year till the Christmas Ball, then I'll just tell poor Meilin that your engagement is over," said Yelan. "Alright, I'll be back with a wife," said Syaoran and then left. "Sure you will," said Yelan.

* * *

**Sure it's short but I want to leave the next part with more details. Thank you for reading.**

**SakuraS1000**


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Li Syaoran is currently traveling through the country to search for a bride. But there is always something wrong with the girls. Some were too fat, small, skinny, tall, grim, happy, sad, and dopey? Yes, his highness Li Syaoran is currently in a huge pinch because he needs to bring a bride worthy enough to present to his mother in ten months! He crossed the river and found himself in a dense forest.

"This is a perfect place to hunt!" he thought and readied his bow. Sure enough there was a deer within 5 meters range. He let go the arrow and it hit. The deer is as good as his. But unaware he is of another predator that is crawling around. "ROAR!" cried an animal. He turned around and saw a mountain lion staring down at him.

Syaoran took out his knife and readied to battle and kill once more. The lion pounced on him. He struggled in vain to escape the hold of the lion over him. The lion took a look at the frail human in his grip and knew that he's going to win. Then suddenly Syaoran pushed the lion away and readied his knife and charged at him. The lion of course won't let a knife pierce him so easily swiped his claws at Syaoran and maimed his chest.

"Ugh!" Syaoran cried. But it wasn't over until one of them dies. Then the final strike was done. It declared Syaoran the winner. But it didn't last long for soon he fainted from his wound.

Kinomoto Sakura was currently listening to her brothers discipline speech about how all boys are beasts. "And this is why you shouldn't be near boys. Sakura? Are you even listening!?" exclaimed Touya. "Huh? Wha-" Sakura was startled by her brother's voice. Touya sighed and said, "What am I going to do with you?" "Sorry Touya," said Sakura.

Then Yukito came in. "Touya go easy on her," He said. "Yukito-san!" exclaimed Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Is Touya still as mean as ever?" asked Yukito.

"Touya is treating me like a kid," said Sakura. "Because you are one!" countered Touya. "Baka nii-chan!" cried Sakura and then she ran. "Bam!" Sakura just tripped over the chair. "Sakura," started her brother. But she then ran off with the dignity that she had left intact.

She entered the forest where her only friend in the village Kero-chan lived. "Kero-chan!" cried Sakura as she walked throught the village. "WHO DARES CALL UPON THE TERROR OF CEREBERUS!" "Kero-chan!" squealed Sakura as she went forward and grabbed a yellow tail. Out came something that looks like a plush toy? "Hey let me go!" yelled Kero. "Mou~ Kero-chan play with me alright?" asked Sakura. "You are already 16! So act your age!" complained Kero.

Then suddenly there was a rustle. "Whats that?" asked Sakura. "Do you think I have any idea?" asked Kero back. "Sorry," said Sakura. They then went near the bush that had the rustling sound. Sakura looked into the bush and on the other side there lies a young man. "Kero look he's hurt!" "Sakura go get your brother!" said Kero. "Y-yes!" said Sakura and she then ran.

She soon arrived at their cottage. "Touya! Big brother where are you!" yelled Sakura. "Little Monster?" asked her brother. " Touya! There is an injured person in the forest!" cried Sakura as she drags her brother outside.

Touya immediately started to run leaving Sakura behind him. They soon reached the clearing. Touya then handed out directions to his sister and Sakura complied. "Is he going to die?" ask Sakura. "Not if I can help it. Come on monster!" said her brother and he got the injured man up on to his legs and started to drag him.

Syaoran's POV

I was in a deep sleep. I heard voices of a soft girl and a mature male. "Is he alright nii-chan?" "Sakura don't worry. Now you stay here while I go and prepare some dinner," "Hai nii-chan," My eyes slowly opened. Above me was a beautiful girl with short light brown hair. Her large green eyes stared at me intensly. She opened her mouth, and shouted. "Brother! He's awake!" My headache then deepened.

"Sakura you're bothering him," said a man with dark hair. "Gomen," started the girl name Sakura. "Hey are you alright brat?" asked the man.

"Where am I?" I asked. "You're in my house, you were injured so we took you in." said the man.

"Who are you?" I asked. "My names Kinomoto Touya and this is my sister Kinomoto Sakura, who are you?" asked Touya.

"My names Syaoran," I said. "Syaoran how did you end up getting hurt?" asked Sakura. "I was attacked by a mountain lion," I said and then I was coughing very hard. Touya as the man was called handed me a cup of water.

"Thanks," I said to him. "No problem," said Touya and he then left and not before saying, "Don't try anything gaki," with an evil glare as well. I sighed and shortly I fell back to sleep.

Sakura's POV

I saw the man name Syaoran go back to sleep. I then study him further more. He was tall and muscular. It was not denied that he was handsome as well with his brown hair and deep brown eyes. But where did he come from? He's not from the village I gather and certainly he didn't seem like one of those stuck up nobles from the capital. I felt my heart going crazy. I wonder what is it that I'm feeling?


End file.
